Your Hand In Mine
by spyder-m
Summary: My contributions to Naruhina Week, 2017. Individual summaries inside. Day 7, Fireworks: They filtered through her vision, shocks of warm, vibrant colour. An endless blue sky in his piercing gaze, soft and familiar, captivating her attention. Flickers of orange and yellow cut through her peripheral, shining bright and passionate.
1. Day 1, Gifts

**Day** **1:** Gifts

 **Summary:** There was only one thing Naruto could think to give Hinata for her birthday. Only one thing that would show how he truly felt for her.

.

Naruto sat perched on his usual stool at Ichiraku's, gazing vacantly into his bowl of ramen. It was as though he hoped to find the solution to all problems hidden amongst the cloud of steam rising steadily from the broth.

There was a break in Teuchi and Ayame's workflow as they watched their most loyal customer picking lazily through his noodles with a single chopstick. They exchanged a look of concern, wondering where the usual enthusiasm and vigor with which he ate his favourite meal had gone.

Though, from the way he was slouched, his brow furrowed, it seemed there was something weighing heavily upon his mind.

Naruto sighed, tucking his free, gloved hand deep into his jacket pocket, sheltering it against the chill. Thin layers of snow coated the streets behind him, a sign of the Winter season having long since set in.

Hinata's birthday was just around the corner, and he still hadn't thought of anything to get her.

He had just finished scouring the marketplace, hoping that something would stand out to him. Yet he had trudged away, empty handed, hoping perhaps some miso ramen would lift his spirits.

"What's with him?" Sasuke asked Sakura as they approached the stand, nodding towards the blonde. Though, his impassive tone seemed to suggest he didn't particularly care. Sakura rose a finger to her lips, gesturing for him to lower his voice.

"He's upset that he can't think of anything to get Hinata for her birthday," Sakura whispered.

"He's worried about that?" Sasuke snorted in disbelief. "I'm pretty sure he could give her a lump of coal and she'd happily accept that."

"Be that as it may, I think he wants to get her something special. Something that shows her how much she means to him." Sakura said, her eyes holding Sasuke's.

He shrugged in response, his hands fisting into his pockets while Sakura released a low breath. She walked towards the ramen stand, Sasuke shadowing her silently.

"Naruto?" Sakura said, touching him on the shoulder. His eyes widened, the unexpected contact breaking him from his stupor. "Are you okay? You haven't touched your bowl."

"Oh, Sakura-chan." Naruto turned, setting his lips into a tight smile. "I'm fine. Just needed a moment to let it cool down, heh."

Naruto began scooping up generous helpings of noodles from his bowl, chewing them thoughtfully.

Though he was still disappointed by his unsuccessful search, he dish did bring Naruto some comfort, settling in his stomach and warming him. He savoured his treat, slowly and deliberately, allowing himself time to reflect.

He could feel Sakura's gaze lingering on him as he ate. Piercing, as if searching his expression for any tell-tale signs of how he truly felt. Naruto tried to feign nonchalance but couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable under her scrutiny. Eventually, her hand came to clasp his shoulder once more, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Don't worry yourself too much, Naruto. I'm sure you'll think of something eventually."

She turned away with a wave, readjusting her coat and stepping back out into the busy streets. Sasuke offered him a simple nod, before disappearing into the crowd after her.

.

For as long as he had known her, Hinata had always been something of a mystery to Naruto.

For someone like him, who was open and almost unapologetic in how he expressed himself, someone like Hinata; who was cautious in how of herself she exposed; stood out to him.

No matter how close they got, she always seemed to retreat from him at a certain point. as though he threatened to breach some intimate boundary. He had seen it ever since they were young, in the way she would shrink behind other people or hide her face behind a veil of dark of hair. How rarely she would raise her voice, sometimes speaking so softly that he would have to strain just to hear her.

He thought, at first, that it was just her shy nature. Yet, he could help but notice, that it was only around him that her cheeks would flush, that she would glance anxiously at her feet.

Somehow, though, that resistance only served to draw him closer, to entice his interest in her.

The more he managed to see beyond the veil, the more he recognised.

The more qualities he found that reflected his own. It was slow, and at times, painstaking, but he could find the patience to find, to understand, each and every part of her.

With her birthday around the corner, Naruto wanted to get her something, something that could express exactly how he felt.

Naruto knew that he was just an orphaned kid, someone who had spent most of his life getting by on the bare-essentials. That there probably wasn't anything he could possibly offer her, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, of material value.

Yet, he also knew that Hinata deserved more than just empty, material possessions.

She had lived a fairly luxurious life in the Hyuuga compound. Yet, for a large part of her childhood, she had been starved of something more vital to her wellbeing. Something as simple as affection. Love.

The death of her mother early on, coupled with being raised by an, at times, cold, strict father had created a void inside of her that could not be filled with fancy jewellery or clothes. Even now, there were still scars the lingered. Some of which appeared all too painfully familiar to him.

He wanted to give her something that would show how much he appreciated all that she had gifted him with so selflessly.

Something that couldn't be so easily bought or sold.

It had to be perfect.

It had to be just right.

.

A large gathering was held at the Hyuuga estate to commemorate Hinata's nineteenth birthday. Her father had spared no expense, arranging banquets of food and wait-staff.

While Hinata appreciated the gesture, she was not particularly fond of the extravagant celebration, nor being such a focal point of attention. She preferred spending time amongst the close company of her friends and immediate family. Instead, she found herself sharing polite, albeit forced, conversations with guests she wasn't entirely sure she'd even met before.

Still, it came with being the clan's heiress, Hinata supposed. Hopefully, she could grin and bear it for another hour or so, and carefully make her exit when non one was watching.

The evening would improve exponentially, however, as she was quietly whisked away by her friends, her father too engaged in conversation to notice.

They each took the time to greet her individually, offering her warm embraces of words of congratulation. Though her cheeks were bright and she ducked her head bashfully with each kind word, Hinata was giddy, happiness warming her too her core.

She truly could not be more grateful to have such wonderful friends.

Though, from the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but notice one person in particular, keeping their distance.

.

"Here, Hinata." Kiba exclaimed, eagerly thrusting a package into her hands. "This one's from Akamaru and I."

"Oh Kiba-kun!" Hinata exclaimed, "You didn't have to... "

"Tsk. Are you kidding me? It's the least that I could do."

"That's so sweet of you, KIba." Hinata said, leaning forward and hugging her friend tightly. His hand reached up, gently cradling her head. "Thank you."

Before she could begin to unravel the paper, she was startled by a short, indignant bark as some wet and rough nuzzled against her leg.

"Oh? Did I forget to thank you as well, Akamaru-kun?" Hinata smiled, kneeling down and scratching the dogs head.

"Come on, come on!" Kiba pressed, with all the rambunctious enthusiasm of a puppy. "Open it already!"

"Alright, alright. Settle down you two." Hinata teased, returning to her feet.

"Oi, dobe." Sasuke muttered, flicking Naruto across the forehead. The blond flinched, holding his face with a whine. "Stop gawking and give your present to her already."

"Sasuke-kun's right, Naruto." Sakura said, as they watched Hinata speaking with Kiba and Shino from the other side of the room. "Everyone's given their gifts to Hinata. You're the only one left."

"I know, it's just… I don't know what to say."

"That's a first," Sasuke drawled, earning him a deft thump across the shoulder from Sakura. He rubbed at the numb sensation in his arm, muttering under his breath.

"Come on, Naruto." Sakura encouraged. "There's no reason to be nervous. It's just Hinata. You talk to her all the time! You're friends!"

"This is different, though." Naruto protested.

"But you spent so much time planning it. I can tell that you'll be dissapointed if you don't follow through."

With a sigh, Sasuke pushed himself from off the wall, stepping towards his friend. He realised that, given Naruto's stubbornness, their chances of convincing him to move on his own were minimal.

With this in mind, an idea came to Sasuke. Without a word, he roughly shoved Naruto, making him stumble into the middle of the room.

Barely managing to regain his balance, Naruto growled, turning toward Sasuke with a clenched first.

"What the fuck, Sasuke?! You asshole-" before the words could even finish forming on his lips, Naruto realised that he was standing just a few feet away from Hinata, who was watching him with wide eyes.

If the smirk etched across Sasuke's lips meant anything, what he had done clearly hadn't been an accident.

That bastard.

"Oh- I, uh... Hinata." Naruto acknowledged, waving lazily. "It's good to see you! H- happy birthday."

"Ah- Thank you, Naruto-kun." She answered, flushing. "Although, I feel like I haven't seen you much tonight."

"Yeah, sorry." Naruto said, glancing to one side. "I could see you were talking. I just- I didn't want to bother you."

"Oh, it's no bother. Really."

Noticing the brief lapse in conversation, Sakura stepped forward, making sure that Naruto did not forget the very reason he had approached; or been pushed towards; Hinata in the first place.

"Naruto," she said, with ales than subtle nudge. "Don't you have something you'd like to give to Hinata?"

"Eh? Oh, right! I just- I just don't have it on me, right now… Hinata, could you uh- come with me, for a second?"

"Eh?" Hinata exclaimed, her entire face lighting up noticeably.

"It's not like that!" Naruto countered, waving his arms dramatically. "I just… I wanted to give your gift to you in private. I- is there somewhere we can go... to be alone?"

"A- alright then." Hinata said, a hesitance in her voice. She wasn't entirely sure what was going own, but she felt that she could trust Naruto. "Here, come this way."

She gestured towards a nearby door, leading Naruto outside.

"What was that about?" Kiba asked with a puzzled expression. Sasuke simply pointed towards Sakura who was holding her hands against her mouth, bounding up and down on the balls of her feet excitedly.

.

"I'm happy that everyone was able to come tonight." Hinata spoke, as they stepped out into the night, the breeze pulling lightly at her hair. "It's not often that we're able to all be together like this."

"Yeah." Naruto answered, his eyes remaining fixed on the girl beside him.

They only strayed when she turned to face him, his head pulling away with abrupt force, afraid that she may have caught him staring. He tried to concentrate instead on the plethora of stars blanketing the night sky, but found that the image did not compare.

"So..." Hinata's voice carried through the empty air. "You- you said that you had something for me?"

"Right." Naruto swallowed, finally looking towards her again. His breath caught the sight of those familiar, yet distant eyes, watching. Waiting for him.

"Hinata, I'm really sorry." He began. "But I- I couldn't think of anything to get you for your birthday. At least, not anything that could say what I wanted to."

Hinata frowned, not quite following.

"W- what do you mean, Naruto-kun?"

"I- I like you, Hinata..."

His words were soft, but pulled at her heart with unrelenting power. She looked at him, her eyes bulging in disbelief, yet recognising, from the firmness of his stance and the determined expression on his face, that what she had heard was the truth.

For once, her gaze did not falter, but held with his own, resolute, allowing him to take in with clarity and detail all that had alluded him before. Naruto found himself inching closer still.

"There was... something I was thinking of giving you. But I wasn't sure if you'd like it or not."

Swallowing, Hinata was surprised she was even able to find her voice.

"W- whatever it is, Naruto-kun, I'm sure I'll love it."

Naruto's released an anxious breath, his hand fidgeting at the back of his neck. He closed his fist, resolve building in his chest as he turned towards her.

"A- alright, then. Close your eyes." He requested.

Hinata's stomach churned in anticipation, suddenly overtly conscious of the even slightest movements, the sensation of Naruto standing so close to her. The heat radiating from his body, the strength and warmth of his hand as it rested against her arm.

The gentle caress of his lips brushing against her own.

Hinata's mouth broke open in a gasp, falling limp into Naruto's arms as they surrounded her, warmly, firmly. Perfectly.

Naruto, for all he had tried, had only been able to think of one thing he could give Hinata, one thing that could capture just how he felt about her.

A kiss.

Her very first one.

Little did Naruto know, however, that; standing there, with him, surrounded by her most precious people; Hinata could have asked for anything more.

As they parted, a thin whisp of breath slipped from their lips, rising into the cool air. Naruto rested his forehead against her own, heat radiating from his skin.

"Happy birthday, Hinata." He whispered into the night.


	2. Day 2, Cravings

**Day 2** **:** Cravings

 **Summary:** Late at night, Naruto is tasked with an important mission: buy food for his craving, pregnant wife.

.

Naruto Uzumaki, the hero of the Fourth Shinobi World War and Hokage-in-training, had been tasked with a mission of great importance.

It was late when he awoke to the news. Or early. He couldn't really tell.

The deserted streets of Konoha were clouded with darkness, making it difficult to gauge exactly what time it was.

Naruto stumbled drearily down the road, his jacket half-open and some of the buttons mismatched, exposing his otherwise bare chest. He had had little time to prepare, needing to live immediately. In his haste, he overlooked his usual mission gear in favour of the clothes nearest by before stepping out.

Determined as ever to not forsake his nindo, Naruto resisted the call of sleep, continuing his trek, unimpeded.

His destination was not difficult to find. Amidst the cover of night, a harsh beacon of light filtered through the air, beckoning him forward.

Naruto took solace in each step, knowing that he was growing closer, his journey nearing its end.

.

Naruto was becoming more and more thankful for the convenience stores that had cropped up throughout the village recently. Unlike the village's marketplace; which usually closed after dark; these new stores remained open well into the night, something that was particularly helpful to Naruto when his pregnant wife woke up in the middle of the night, craving certain foods.

Naruto nodded lazily to the clerk as he stepped inside, who smiled sympathetically at him. This wasn't the first time he had come into his store late at night.

He walked the aisles with well-practiced speed and precision, crossing off a mental checklist as he went; not wanting to forget anything.

It was only a few minutes later that Naruto began the walk home; his bags stocked with goods.

He could almost feel his stomach turn, as he looked over the unusual combination of foods his wife had asked for. Red bean soup, cinnamon buns; not fresh, unfortunately, but hopefully Hinata wouldn't mind; jerky and winter melon; foods her teammates liked and had always shared with her when they were on missions together.

He couldn't fault all of her choices though, he mused, eying the cup ramen near the top of the bag.

He'd made certain to get some for himself also, having worked up an appetite on his way over.

.

"Hinataaa," Naruto's voice carried as he yawned, the plastic bag hanging limp in his grasp. "I'm back. I got what you wanted."

Knowing how badly Hinata's cravings had been, Naruto was surprised when she did not make her way eagerly into the kitchen at the sound of his voice. Instead, the apartment remained as silent and empty as he had left it.

Glancing around, Naruto frowned in confusion and set the bags down on the kitchen counter, before stepping into their bedroom.

"Hinata," he called softly. "Are you in here?"

His eyes softened as they saw Hinata, curled on her side, one arm stretching of out the opposite end of the bed; as if seeking out his warmth; while the other rested against the swell of her chest, tenderly. Her breaths were soft and rhythmic as she was caught in the midst of sleep, her dark hair fanning out behind her.

With a gentle smile, Naruto lowered himself onto the bed carefully beside Hinata, not wanting to disturb her rest.

It was a relief to see Hinata so content and at peace. While Naruto knew she was overjoyed to be starting a family, and loved their child dearly, the effects of pregnancy had been slowly taking a toll on her. Between bouts of sickness, cravings and the discomfort the increased in weight brought her, the baby had been keeping her up a lot lately. So much so, that even the short time it had taken him to get to the store, had been too much of a wait for her to last through.

Noticing the sheets tangled at the foot of the bed, Naruto quietly retrieved them, pulling them up to Hinata's shoulders. His lips brushed affectionately against her forehead, lingering there briefly.

"Sleep tight, Hinata," he whispered.

"Well," Naruto thought, fishing through the bag and helping himself to a cup of ramen. "No use in letting it go to waste."

He stepped into the kitchen, setting a pot of water to boil and beginning to prepare his midnight snack. He packed the rest of the food away carefully, in case Hinata still felt in the mood for it in the morning.

As Naruto sat at the edge of their bed, happily settling into the steaming broth of noodles, he felt arms wrapping around his waist from behind a head cushioning warmly against his shoulder.

"Where's mine?" Hinata asked teasingly.

* * *

A/N: I finished this story and realised, 'Wait. Couldn't Naruto just send a clone?'. Oh well…


	3. Day 3, I'm Sorry

**Day 3** **:** I'm Sorry

 **Summary:** "They would've destroyed the village, Hinata. Did you really expect me to just sit there? I'm the Hokage-"

"You're the Hokage, but you're also my husband." She answered lowly, her eyes finally lifting to pierce sharply against his own. "You're the father to our children. You have a duty to them, to me, as much as you do the village." Post-Boruto the Movie.

.

Throughout his life, Naruto had grown adept at reading silence.

As a child, held in the same light as a monster that brought death and destruction, Naruto had become familiar with enduring the silence of total strangers; an expression of animosity from the villagers of Konoha. He could recall vividly the way they would deliberately gaze through him, refusing to acknowledge his existence.

This quiet did not bring Naruto peace. Instead it weighed down upon him heavily, a crushing, draining sense of alienation and loneliness.

It became something that he fought desperately to drown out, that void that seemed to always follow him. He would raise his voice, speaking animatedly about anything that came to his mind. To reassure himself that he was not alone.

In two of his closest friends, Sasuke and Gaara, he had come to recognise silence as a barrier, something lifted to distance and defend themselves from others. Two people, who had lived lives similar to his own in a lot of ways, yet had coped and survived through completely different means. Those who were isolated and those who chose to isolate themselves from others.

Though, perhaps the silence that he had drawn his interest, his curiosity the most, was Hinata's.

At a young age, it had stood out to him as odd; the retreat of a shy, shrinking girl, hiding behind slouched shoulders and flushing cheeks. It was an unease that weighed heavily upon her, something that unsettled him.

Over time, he had become conscious of the way it changed; almost, evolved; as she grew older and more confident in herself. Growing into something he had only seen flashes of before.

No longer was it an uncomfortable lapse in conversation; a soft, stammering voice, struggling to assert itself, but a calming, familiar warmth that settled over him, bringing about relief and reassurance.

It was grace, a quiet confidence. A firm stance, hands raised at the ready. An expression perhaps not as overt, but equally as significant. It startled him how loudly someone could speak without uttering a single word.

Even now, he could recognise this silence and what it meant.

She was upset with him.

Hinata's anger was different from what he'd come to associate with the emotion. Having grown up around similarly hot-headed people like Sakura, Tsunade, or even his late godfather, Jiraiya, he'd come it connect its release with raised voices or even fists.

It was until he'd grown close to her, that he'd seen it exhibited in such a passive way.

Her expression remained stoic as she peeled the bandages from his chest. Naruto's lip was caught between his teeth as he winced, his discomfort not due entirely to the raw mark on his chest. The wound he had suffered trying to hold off Momoshiki and Kinshiki.

It was healing nicely, thanks in large to Kurama's assistance. Sakura said that they should be able to take off the bandages shortly. Though she had still recommended that he take it easy. No fighting members of the Otsutsuki clan for at least three weeks.

Honestly, he'd seen worse. Much worse. They both had. Having fought in wars, their lives had been at stake more times than they could count, probably more times than they were aware.

But that was before they had a family of their own, children to look after.

He could tell from the way her hand resting against his chest, lingering there longer than necessary, that it had scared her. The thought that they were in a time of peace. That, for once, they were truly free from harm.

"Hinata..." Naruto began. It wasn't unusual for him to be the one to start a conversation.

Her movement stilled momentarily, a gesture Naruto read as acknowledgement.

"Hinata, it's okay. You don't have to... I can get it."

She shook her head, but her eyes remained trained on her own hands as they worked, not looking at him. What could have been easily mistaken for concentration, Naruto saw through.

"We wouldn't want you to over-exert yourself." She answered. "Besides, I'm almost finished."

Hinata turned to the first-aid kit beside her, producing a fresh roll of bandages. The silence returned as she concentrated on wrapping his chest. Naruto sighed, hand kneading through his hair. Though he stood by his actions, the words that ran through his mind were once he felt compelled to speak.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to worry you. It was... reckless of me, I know, but what was I supposed to do?"

She didn't respond, but from the way she pursed her lips and the tension in her shoulders, his words were registering. She was doing her best to restrain herself.

"They would've destroyed the village, Hinata. Did you really expect me to just sit there? I'm the Hokage-"

"You're the Hokage, but you're also my husband." She answered lowly, her eyes finally lifting to pierce sharply against his own. "You're the father to our children. You have a duty to them, to me, as much as you do the village."

"Who has that it has to be separate? If I can't protect our village, I certainly can't protect my children. It's their home, it's where their future lies."

"A future without their father, apparently. You have to remember, it's not just your life to throw away anymore. Isn't that what nii-san said?"

"I know you, Hinata," Naruto said, shaking his head. "Don't pretend like you wouldn't have done exactly the same thing in my position. Sakura told me about how you went after the Otsutsuki, how you ended up in the hospital because you tried to fight them. You put yourself at risk, just as much as I did."

Hinata's eyes lowered, drawing guiltily away from Naruto's, knowing that he was right.

The fear, the anger that had flowed through her, seeing the man that had inspired and brought so much joy into her life fall. Her body had , not wanting his life to slip through her fingers. Not after she had lost her cousin, not after she had almost lost her sister.

The situation had been eerily familiar. Standing before a powerful opponent, unsure if she would even survive, but willing to fight. For his sake.

"I just- I didn't want to lose you again." She stumbled.

Her words awoke a horrible, haunting deep from the recesses of Naruto's mind. Of her body careening horribly into the air, before crashing, lifeless, against the ground. The blood leaking from her mouth. Pain's chakra rod pierced through her chest.

That fear was all too familiar to him.

Naruto's hand grasped her own, lifting them to rest just above his heart. His pulse was beating steadily against his chest, a silent reassurance. Reaching out, he cupped her cheek, turning her to face him.

"I wouldn't let that happen, Hinata, you know that. I promised all of you that I'd come back safe. I'm here, aren't I?"

"I know." She sighed, her eyes closing as she rested her head against his chest, the steady beat of his heart, calming her, lulling her.

"Trust me," Naruto said, his lips caressing against her hair. "You won't be getting rid of me for awhile."

For once, he didn't feel the need to break the silence.

He wasn't alone.

* * *

A/N: I had request not that long ago, to write how I think an argument between Naruto and Hinata might play out. It was interesting to me, because, even though no relationship is perfect, I don't see them as the type of couple that would argue a lot.

I was somewhat hesitant about putting this out, because I thought it might seem OOC or forcing conflict for the sake of it.

Next addition might be a little bit on the short side because I'm still not entirely sure what I should write for it.


	4. Day 4, Pranks

**Day 4** **:** Pranks

 **Summary:** After one too many tricks, Boruto sparks a prank war with his father. Though, he seems to have forgotten that Naruto has a few tricks of his own hidden up his sleeve.

.

It was no secret that the Seventh Hokage was a busy man.

In the past, his schedule had cut into the time he had to spent with his family, even taking a detrimental effect on his health.

Though, he had cut back his hours significantly, his work day still consisted largely of being locked away in his office, looking over mission reports, signing paperwork or debriefing with teams. It was rare that he could take time away from his desk before he clocked off in the early evening.

It was understandable, then, that when he burst through the Uzumaki's front door in the middle of the day, short of breath, Hinata could feel panic beginning to churn in her stomach.

For Naruto to have come home, and in such a hurry, something must have happened. Something of grave concern.

Her protective instincts flared up, the worst possible scenarios conjuring in her mind. Had Boruto or Himawari been hurt? Was the village under some sort of threat?

"Naruto?" She asked, moving forward and touching his arm. "What are you doing home?"

"Where is Boruto?"

Hinata blinked, momentarily flummoxed by the unexpected question.

"He already left this morning with the rest of his team." She answered slowly.

Her breaths began to even out as it seemed that Naruto wasn't here to break any kind of horrible news. Though she was still unnerved by the way he was agitatedly pacing. "Why? What's the matter?"

Releasing a low breath, Naruto turned his back to towards Hinata, her eyes immediately drawn to the fabric of his Hokage cloak as it billowed into view. Specifically, the intricate red kanji adorning the back.

What once proudly read 'Seventh Hokage' in bright, intricate print had been replaced with a single phrase.

'Dobe'.

Hinata wasn't sure if it was because of the overwhelming relief she felt; her worries dissipating as she was reassured that everything was in fact, okay; or the unexpected, sheer absurdity of the reveal. Either way, Hinata could barely contain the laughter as it rose from the back of her throat. Her hands reached up to cover her mouth, not wanting to upset her husband, but a muffled chorus of giggles had only broken from her lips.

She remembered that Naruto had been in something of a rush that morning, barely having time to kiss her on the cheek before slipping out the front door with a flash of yellow. In his haste to leave, he must have grabbed his cloak without noticing the alterations that had been made to it.

Having already been caught defacing the Hokage mountain shortly his father's promotion; an eerily familiar act of defiance; it wasn't difficult to determine who the culprit was and from whom he had learnt such a phrase.

Still, she couldn't help but find the situation amusing. How, Naruto, the unpredictable, knuckle-headed young ninja had grown up to be one reprimanding their son for his rebellious behaviour. Still, there was no question where Boruto had inherited his mischievous streak from, as a penchant for pulling pranks could be traced as far back along the Uzumaki line as his grandmother.

"It isn't funny, Hinata." Naruto pouted, folding his arms. "I was in the middle of the meeting with the other Kage. I wouldn't have even known if Gaara hadn't pointed it out to me. I knew I never should've let Sasuke teach Boruto."

"I know, I know, you're right." Hinata said. "I can have a word with him when he gets home."

"No, it's alright, Hinata. I can take care of it." Naruto waved her off.

"Eh? What do you mean? Aren't you busy?"

"If it's pranks that Boruto wants, that's just what he's going to get. I still remember all of my old tricks."

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Hinata asked, a rare sterness entering her voice as Naruto moved towards the front door.

"Just watch."

Hinata's eyes and forehead crinkled in confusion, as Naruto reached into his weapons pouch and retrieved what looked like a chalk board eraser. Pushing the front door open slightly, he reached up to wedge the eraser between the door and its frame, closing it tight enough that it held in place. The moment someone opened the door the eraser would fall, landing directly onto their unsuspecting head.

"There, he'll think twice before he tries to mess with his old man again." Naruto said, as he stepped back to admire his handiwork, dusting his hands off.

Though Hinata sighed, she had to turn away quickly to hide the smile that was pulling at her lips.

Perhaps things hadn't changed that much after all.

.

The back of Boruto's hand dragged against his forehead, wiping away a thin sheen of sweat as he walked alongside Sarada and Mitsuki. Having just finished an early morning sparring session with his team, the three had worked up an appetite and decided to stop for lunch.

Boruto, though, had left his wallet at home; not thinking he would need while training; and they would need to make a quick stop at his house along the way.

Boruto's pace slowed to stop, however, as an ominous pressure, a dread, began to build in his chest. As if some instinctive, primal part was trying to warn Boruto of something.

"Hm?" Sarada turned, noticing Boruto had stopped, his eyes unfocused as he stood in the middle of the path. "Something the matter, Boruto?"

"Something tells me that I shouldn't go home."


	5. Day 5, Music

**Day 5** **:** Music

 **Summary:** All Naruto wanted to do was watch his favourite band. Instead, he found himself distracted by a certain girl in the crowd. Music festival AU

.

It was finally here.

After Naruto had spent weeks eagerly waiting, marking the days off on his calender, it had finally arrived.

The weekend of Konoha's Will of Fire Music Festival.

It only came once every year. A two-day music festival, in the midst of Summer, hosted on the grounds beneath Hokage Mountain.

Naruto could barely contain his excitement as they left that morning, sprinting towards the gates once they made it off the train. Sasuke and Sakura had to pull him back, noticing the masses of security and the long queue of people lining up outside the grounds.

Once the three made their way in, they stopped by the camping grounds, taking the time to set up their tent before seeing any bands. They each had passes for the entire weekend and knew that they would probably be too tired at the end of the day. This way, it was out of the way, and they could crash as soon as they made it back to the grounds.

Sasuke and Sakura announced their plans to split off and head for one of the smaller stages, after they'd finished. Sasuke's brother played in a band that had managed to secure a local, support spot early in the day and they wanted to catch his set. Before leaving, Sakura took the time to push a bottle of water in Naruto's hands, all the awhile instructing him to stay hydrated and reapply sunscreen in a few hours; it was a particularly sweltering day.

Naruto ushered her away in the middle of a reminder to head to the first aid tents if he started to feel light-headed or queasy from gorging at one of the many ramen stands on the festival grounds, reassuring her that he would be fine.

Naruto appreciated that she was concerned, but he was more than capable of taking care of himself. Ever since she had begun studying her medical degree, her exposure to the many weaknesses and ailments of the human body seemed to have made her worry more.

It was like a Hypochondria.

She needed to relax. The whole point of this festival was for them to have a good time and enjoy themselves. Stressing out wasn't going to help things.

Still, without her, Naruto and Sasuke probably wouldn't have even made it.

Sakura had been the one to organise everything for this weekend. Planning their train trip, downloading copies of maps and set times onto their phones, booking their tents for the camping grounds. She had studied the map and timetable extensively the night before, figuring out which artists she wanted to see and how long it would take her to move between stages.

Naruto had a different approach. He was much more content to stroll around, taking his time to bask in the sights and sounds, the unique atmosphere of the festival.

His favourite band were playing on the main stage midway through the day and he had decided to get there early and secure a good spot.

Stretching his arms out and resting his hands at the back of his neck, Naruto moved forward slowly, basking in the soft, refreshing morning breeze.

.

The hair on Naruto's arms started to prickle against his flush skin as they finally took to the stage. The sun was beating down mercilessly, licking down at the back of his neck, there

But the adrenaline coursing through Naruto in that moment, made it all worthwhile. He could feel a churning in his stomach as if he was weightless, falling from a great height.

The guitarist took a single strike at his guitar, the strings ringing out in a sustained feedback, harmonised by the excited roar of the crowd. The four bandmates looked to one another, before sharing a single nod, the drummer clicking her sticks together to count them in.

In perfect time with the opening notes of the band's first song, the crowd exploded into life.

.

Naruto was thankful that puberty had been kind to him in his later years and he had finally grown to a reasonable height. It was much easier to find empty pockets amongst the crowd when he could glance over the masses of flailing limbs and dark T-shirts.

He wasn't particularly interested in scuffling amongst the rougher, more inebriated patches of the crowd. If anything, his protective instincts kicked in and he stood just at the edge of the openings in the pit, shoving back and acting as a brace between them and any of the smaller bodies nearby who were trying to avoid getting crushed.

In particular, his attention was drawn to a dark haired girl pressed up against his chest, barely shoulder height to him. Her features were scrunched up, marred by a look of deep discomfort and her otherwise pale skin flush.

Naruto tried to focus on the band as they played through the set, .

Naruto's eyes widened as he could've sworn he felt her go limp against him.

"Hey," Naruto called, grasping her shoulders to steady her.

"Are you okay?"

Her eyes slipped open wearily and Naruto felt his breath catch at the flash of lilac shining uniquely in them. She smiled uneasily at Naruto, though the gesture did little to reassure him.

"Oh, I-" she began. "I'm fine. I just got separated from my friends."

"I dunno. You're not looking so good. I think you might need to get some fresh air."

Catching her gently by the wrist, Naruto led the girl carefully away from the stage, the throngs of people around them gradually thining out.

"Here," Naruto said, stopping by the side of a food vendor underneath a large tree. He sat her down in the shade and held out the water Sakura had given him earlier. "This should help you feel better."

"Thank you..." She said, accepting the water with a warm smile.

She twisted the cap and sipped from the bottle. She sighed contentedly as the cool liquid glided down her throat. It was a relief to be out of the stale, hot air radiated through and the gentle breezed calmed her, bringing some of the colour back to her skin.

Her head clearing, she glanced back up at the man who had helped her.

"Are you sure you don't want to head back? I should be alright now."

"Really?" Naruto asked, doubt lacing his voice. She nodded.

"I wouldn't want you to miss out for my sake." She answered, nodding back towards the stage. "Besides, I'm my friends are probably looking for me right now. If I send them a message they should find me."

"Oh, okay..." He said, feeling hesitant to move, despite her reassurance. It didn't seem right to leave her by herself.

"Thanks for looking out for me. I appreciate it."

"I- It's no problem." Naruto said, turning his head away from her with a blush. The sincerity in her voice was humbling, but not unpleasant.

"My name's Hinata, by the way." She said, offering her hand as she handed him back his water bottle.

"Oh. I'm Naruto." He answered, clasping her hand warmly. "Are you planning on catching any other bands today?"

"Yes. Well- I mean, I'm going to be here all weekend."

"Really? Cool, me too."

"Oh. Well… M- Maybe I'll see you around?" She spoke softly, a flush rising in her cheeks that wasn't the result of the heat.

"Yeah. Maybe." Naruto answered with a grin.

"Oi, Hinata! Is that you?"

Hinata turned her head, recognising Kiba's voice as it carried over the bustle and noise of the festival. She waved, finally spotting him and Shino amongst the many unfamiliar faces. Kiba kneeled beside Hinata, hand resting on her shoulder in concern.

She turned, planning to introduce Naruto, but noticed the spot beside her was empty. He had already left, fading back into the crowd he'd pulled her from.

.

Sasuke stumbled back into their tent around midnight as the last acts were finishing up. Naruto could hear him muttering angrily under his breath as he struggled to work the zip on the door closed. Sitting upright, Naruto could make out the flash of pink by Sasuke's shoulder, as Sakura was slumped against his back, giggling softly.

"What's with her?" He asked, as Sasuke lowered her carefully onto her sleeping bag.

"Sake bar." He answered, rolling his eyes. "She was staying a little bit too hydrated."

Naruto snorted and rolled back onto his side.

* * *

A/N: I feel like I could've ended this better. Honestly, I like this idea and could've written a lot more for it, but… y'know, time constraints. Maybe I'll have to come back to it, or something similar, later.

I'm kind of a regular concert/music festival attendee myself, and I've always liked how, at those kind of events, there are times when you'll randomly run into and meet some cool people, sometimes to never see them again. But, regardless, you share still something close, even if only for a moment. I dunno, I've just always appreciated how the passion for things like music (or fandoms, in the case of conventions) can bring people together.


	6. Day 6, The Blank Period

**Day 6:** The Blank Period

 **Summary:** Hinata hadn't fainted in almost five years. That streak was broken the night Naruto proposed.

.

Sakura shuffled out of Konoha Hospital a few hours after dawn had broken that morning. Her shoulders drooped as she walked along, dark blotches hanging underneath her eyes.

She had thought that after years of working shifts through the night, and even having acted as a medic during the Fourth Shinobi War, that she would have acclimated to the Hospital's hectic working conditions.

Apparently, though, she still had a ways to go.

Shielding her eyes against the intense rays of the morning sun, Sakura began to trudge her way home, taking a moment bask in the fresh air and natural light she had been deprieved of.

If there was one thing she could take from her hours at the hospital, it was being able to experience a fleeting sense of peace, walking the relatively deserted morning streets of Konoha.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chaaan!"

Spoke too soon, Sakura sighed, feeling a vein twitching in her forehead. She turned to catch sight of her blonde teammate rocketing towards her, before raising a hand to stop him in his tracks.

"Naruto, please." Sakura began. "I'm going to be frank with you. I just got off of a twelve hour shift and all I want is to go home to sleep. For your sake, I really hope whatever you're about to tell is import-"

"I'm going to ask Hinata to marry me!" Naruto blured out, once he had caught his breath.

.

"So, you don't think it's too soon...?"

Sakura's lip pursed, her hesitance to answer apparent as Naruto winced.

She could understand why Naruto may have been concerned that his decision had been made hastily. He and Hinata were still young and had only been together officially for a few months.

Still, it was hard to fault the idea of them marrying. Even in that short time she had seem them both grow immeasurably. They found happiness and strength in one another.

And, as grim as the thought may have seemed, time was a value commodity for shinobi, one that they did not share equally with their civilian counterparts. With the dangerous missions they took, a ninja's averag life expentancy was drastically lower.

When faced with the opportunity to find love, happiness, they were much more inclined to throw caution to the wind. To reach out and grasp it.

Sakura looked up to Naruto with a soft smile.

"If it were anyone else, I might say so. But for you two, it seems right."

"When were you going to ask her?"

"Well... She's been out on a mission for the past week. I wanted to care of everything while she was away. I've been planning on asking her once she gets back. That could be any day now..."

"This is so exciting!" Sakura exclaimed, a newfound energy invigorated here. "I'm so happy for you guys... I'll bet you've got something special planned."

"Well... Not exactly." Naruto answered, uncertainty wavering in his voice.

Sakura slowed to a stop beside him, her eyebrows lifting in surprise.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Hinata doesn't really like anything that's too... extravagant." Naruto explained, his gaze lowering. "It's always been that way with her. The first time we went on a date together I planned to take her to a fancy restaurant, but she said she just wanted ramen."

"I just want things to be simple."

"She loves you Naruto." Sakura reassured, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "You shouldn't doubt yourself. I know that whatever you have planned, it will be special. She'll be happy that you're just asking."

Naruto released a steady breath once more, the tension easing from his sholders.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan."

With a smirk, Sakura extended her toes, stretching her arm out to tousle his hair fondly.

"Just make sure you're there to catch her if she faints."

"Sakura-chan! That's not funny!"

.

She looked especially pretty tonight, a picture of warmth and radiant happiness.

Her name had never felt more apt.

Naruto knew that asking her to dinner at an upscale restaurant, or dressing in a nice suit would have raised suspicions; especialling as the latter was so rare for him. Instead Naruto asked if she wanted to take an evening walk with him around the village.

They strolled hand-in-hand together through the streets, smiling shyly to passerbys who would wink or watch them knowingly. Their relationship was common knowledge within Konoha and even extended beyond the village walls. Their involvement in the fight against Toneri had been well-documented, as had the moment they shared together shortly after.

Naruto had planned to walk up the Hokage Mountain, thinking the vew and privacy it affored them would set a romantic scene.

As they made their way through the village center, however, he was beginning to realise that his nerves couldn't possibly hold out that long. They had barely been walking for five minutes and already he could feel his throat tightening uncomfortably and a thin sheen of sweat beginning to coat his hand.

It would only be a matter of time before she started to grow suspicious of him.

Naruto's eyes brightened as they passed the Academy, the lone, lone, familar swing just outside standing out to him. He took Hinata by the wrist, pulling her to a stop.

"Ah, how about we stop here, for old time's sake?"

"Oh." Hinata answered, somewhat surprised by the suggestion. "Alright."

Leading her by the hand, Naruto took a seat on the swing, pulling her down with him. Hinata leant back against his chest, her head slipping just beneath his chin as his arms surrounded her.

Naruto inhaled the scent of hair, with a contented sigh. They rocked back and forth together, the swing carried by the evening wind.

"You know, I really missed you while you were gone."

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata laughed softly. "I was only away for two weeks."

"I know," He chuckled. "I guess it was just a reminder of how much I hate it when we're apart."

Their conversation lulled into silence as Naruto's fingers traced over the small box resting in his pocket. He found the courage to speak after a moment, collecting the words he had prepared long ago.

"Hinata." He began, his voice soft and intimate, reaching only her ears. "The night we fight Toneri, I made a promise to you... I told you that I wanted to be with you until our last day. That I wanted to live with you and grow old together."

"That hasn't changed, and the longer we are together, I get the feeling that it never will."

Swallowing, Naruto steadied his hand, retrieving the box from his pocket and revealing the ring to her.

"What I'm asking is... will you marry me?"

His words carried into the air, their release bringing Naruto a sense of relief, yet, also dread, as the seconds burnt away and Hinata did not answer him. Naruto's heart sank, wondering if perhaps he had made a mistake. He couldn't make out her expression.

Before he could open his mouth to call her name, he felt a pressure weighing down his chest. Glancing down, he saw Hinata slumped against him, eyes closed and red rising all the way to her ears.

He blinked, slowly processing what had happened.

She had fainted.


	7. Day 7, Fireworks

**Day 7:** Fireworks

 **Summary:** They filtered through her vision, shocks of warm, vibrant colour. An endless blue sky in his piercing gaze, soft and familiar, captivating her attention. Flickers of orange and yellow cut through her peripheral, shining bright and passionate.

.

It started in her cheeks.

A burning sensation as heat pooled underneath the skin, colour lighting her pale flesh. The spark simmered, riding a wave that was surging slowly towards her core. Sweat caught in her lashes in thick globules as the friction built, matted hair sticking to her shoulder blades.

Her head drooped back, the air clouded with the scent of his body. Her conscious hazy as oxygen filtered through her bloodstream, her every thought, every feeling and sensation consumed by him, by the closeness of their bodies.

.

They filtered through her vision, shocks of warm, vibrant colour. An endless blue sky in his piercing gaze, soft and familiar, captivating her attention. Flickers of orange and yellow cut through her peripheral, shining bright and passionate.

The heat licked at her skin, searing. His touch scorched her body, the fire spreading with her every quiver. His tongue lapped against the embers, the soft, damp tissue soothing. She bit her lip, her voice breaking through the gaps in her teeth with a low, desperate whine.

Her heart pounded, breaths tearing from her body, ragged and short. They carried her higher, rising steadily. He cradled her as she exploded, coming apart in his arms. Together they burnt, their radiance illuminating the dark.


End file.
